Human
by Carb0408
Summary: It's a couple months after Isa's (Bella's) breakdown. Damon comes to visit. Can he help bring back the Isa he knew? D/B HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just playing with the characters.**

**A.N. I was listening to music, and Christina Perri's song titled "Human" came on, and this story just popped in my head. I didn't include the words, so listen to it in the background if you want to get the feel for this story. It is not Beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Plus it is 430am where I am at, so it might not flow the best.**

* * *

><p>I pulled into Isa's driveway listening for her heartbeat, hoping she is home. What I heard was music to my ears. No literally, it was music to my ears. Isa was singing. I got out of the car and just listened. After she finished, I stood there for a second. Well damn, I thought. That is a fucking depressing song. My curiosity got the best of me and I jumped to her window sill.<p>

"God dammit Damon!" Isa yells at me. "You scared the shit out of me. Come in here. I don't need the neighbors reporting you to my father," she hisses out as she drags me into her room. She's so angry and so sad, it's tearing me apart to see her like this.

The last time I saw Isa, she was packing up her room in Phoenix, to move here, to Forks, to spend some time with her Dad, while her scatterbrained mother globetrotted with her new husband. We kept in touch through text messages and phone calls, but visiting was out of the question, what with everything going on back in Mystic Falls. As soon as the smoke cleared, I hightailed my ass out of there faster than you can say "vampire said what?" and made my way to see Isabella, my Isa.

"DAMON?! Have you heard anything I have said to you?" I looked at her sheepishly and smirked.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the last time I saw you. Speaking of, where is your darling mother now?"

"Who knows. France, Ireland, Hell? It's all the same to me. Now answer my question. Why are you here Damon?" Damn, she's sexy standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at me through her narrowed eyes, thinking she scares me.

I humor her and answer with mock fear. "What? Can't a guy, a handsome one at that, visit his girl, a very sexy one, might I add, spontaneously?" I finish with a pout.

She barely cracks a smile and with a shrug of her shoulders and a tired sigh answers with an "I guess."

"Isa, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing is wrong." She attempted to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes used to be so lively, I would be able to tell what she was thinking just by looking into them. Now, they are dull and lifeless, not even a tiny sparkle is in there anymore.

I couldn't suppress my growl at her awful lying. "Don't lie to me Isabella. I know you better than that. What was that song you were singing?"

"Something I wrote a few months ago."

"What or who is it about? It sounded pretty serious and actually kind of depressing, not your typical style."

"Damon, you don't get to do a surprise drop by and expect everything to be the same. We haven't seen each other in over year. Things change. People change. I've changed!"

"You know things have been crazy in Mystic Falls, or I would have come to see you sooner. So this is about me? I don't think so. Stop deflecting and tell me what happened?!"

"Jesus Christ! Fine. You want to play Dr. Motherfucking Phil, then let's play. That song you heard me singing, was one I wrote the day after my vampire boyfriend dumped me in the woods. Told me I wasn't good enough for him, that I wasn't wanted…"

"Wait," I interrupted her, "what do you mean you dated a vampire?! Was he like me? Hold on a sec," I take a deep breath and can smell a faint sweet smell. "Bleh. Isa, you dated a COLD ONE?! What the hell is wrong with you? I can't bel…" My rant was stopped by a slap to my face.

"You don't get to come here and judge me! I took what I could get. He showed interest in me when you didn't! He wanted me, when you threw me aside for your precious fucking Elena or Katherine or whatever the fuck her name is these days!"

"What do you mean I never wanted you?! Christ Isa, I told you the last time we saw each other that I would come back for you. How does that translate to not wanting you, in that tiny human brain of yours?!" I yell back, my anger getting the best of me.

"I called you a few months after I got here. I wanted to tell you about Edward and his family and what I discovered about them and the local Indian tribe. Stefan, well I think it was him, answered the phone and told me you were indisposed with Elena and that if I was one of your nightly conquests, I shouldn't bother to call again because he was sure you wouldn't want to talk to me anyways. I told him to tell you I called anyways and hung up. When I didn't hear from you, I figured you didn't want me like he said, so I just tried to move on the best I could.."

"To a cold one? You moved on to a COLD ONE! The only place to move on to, with a cold one mind you, is to the Other Side! Jesus. Isa, you should have called me again." I moved to grab her shoulders, forcing her to stay in front of me to finish this conversation.

"I couldn't! You of all people should understand why I couldn't put myself out there, to chase after a dream. You went through it with Katherine. Wanting something so bad, only to be crushed to find out it was all a lie. That you were just a passing fancy." She shakes my hands off and moves towards her bedroom window. "Jokes on me though. It ended up happening anyways, just not with the vampire I wanted. Still hurts never the less."

"Well I'm here now Isa. I don't plan on going anywhere. As soon as the storm passed back home, I left with the clothes on my back and made a straight line for you. I still want you." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

"I don't know Damon. You've been burned, I've been burned, we are both a little crispy around the edges. Can this work between us? Should we just cut our losses and move on?"

"Burnt edges add character. This just means we are perfect for eachother. We can relate even better now, knowing we both had selfish exes and went through bad break ups. The only way I am going to move on, is with you by my side." I look into her eyes, letting the truth and sincerity of my words shine through mine.

"I...Are you sure? I'm only human, Damon." I didn't let her finish.

"Not for long," I said. I stopped any further protests by pressing my mouth to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just playing with the characters.**

**A.N. This story was supposed to be a one shot, but there was heavy interest into making it a Chapter story, so here you go. Thanks to Meeko Tales for beta'ing for me. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I pulled away when I heard a car door slam. "Expecting someone?" When she didn't answer right away, I narrowed my eyes and made my way to her window, pulling the curtains back to see who pulled up to her house. Catching a glimpse of a bare chest, I turned to Isa, still waiting for her to answer me.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Isa. Are. You. Expecting. Someone?" I asked slowly, separating each word, to make sure she didn't misunderstand.

"Don't talk down to me Damon! I was coming out of the infamous Salvatore Kissing Fog when you asked me the question. No, I am not expecting someone, but then again, people do keep making appearances at my house without so much as a phone call," she growled out before turning and making her way out of her room and downstairs to see who was at the door.

Before her feet touched the last step, I had sped past her and had the door thrown open, causing the unwanted visitor to take a step back, hand still raised as if to knock on the door.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the half dressed native asked, or well demanded.

"I could ask you the same question, but your smell is answering it for you. What do you want with Isa, Cujo?"

"Damon!" Isa hissed before stepping in front of me to talk to the dog.

"What are you doing here Jake?"

"Jake?" I bark out a laugh. "That's such a good name for a puppy. Let me guess? Girl's best friend?" Isa elbowed me, but I couldn't contain my mirth. While I was reining in my thoughts, I noticed he began to violently shake.

"Really Bella? Another fucking vampire?! Jesus Christ! When are you going to stop hanging out with dead and start living your life Bella!?" Jake screamed as his form started to blur.

"Fuck you Jake! You don't get to judge me for who my friends are. You turn into a giant fucking wolf for Christ's sake!" Isa, my dear, naive Isa. She really has no self preservation. It's what drew me to her in the first place and it's what is giving me heart failure right now.

I grab her arm and pull her back from the shaking manchild. "Isa," I began.

"No, Damon! Don't you start now too! I will do and see what and who I want without interference from any of the supernatural men in my life." She started to pull away from me, but I snatched her arm and tugged her to the kitchen.

"No, Isa. Actually you can't. As you reminded me upstairs, you are just human! You can't go antagonizing the supernatural, who happen to be faster and stronger than you, and expect to come out unharmed at the end. Whether we are your friends or not, you are still in danger of us and until you are turned, you need to tone down that confrontational bitch in you."

Her mouth dropped in shock. "Did..did you just call me a bitch?"

"I did," I met her glare with one of my own. "Let's be honest. We both know she is in there and itching to come out. So the sooner we send the mutt on his way, we can start planning your change."

I left her standing in the kitchen with her mouth hanging open, trying to come up with something, anything to snap back at me with. She won't. She knows I'm right. She's just looking for a fight right now because her douche of an ex left without letting her get out her opinions on the matter. If there is one thing I remember about my Isa, is that she hates it when her choices are taken away from her.

I made way to the front of the house, following the smell, and noticed the overgrown puppy made himself at home in Isa's living room. 'Well, that is going to fly anymore,' I thought as I made my way into the room, crowding him on the couch where he sat, watching t.v.

"So, do you always make yourself at home in someone's house, where you are obviously not wanted?" I asked, grabbing the remote from his shaking hands and turning the t.v. off.

"I'm always wanted here. By Bella and by her father. Have you met him? The Chief of Police?"

"Please. The Chief doesn't scare me. All parents love me," I answered with smirk.

"Damon has actually met Charlie, Jake. Very briefly, when he visited me in Phoenix before I moved here," Isa said as she finally decided to join the party.

Looking at Cujo, she asked what I already did.

"What are you still doing here Jake? Why are you in my house?"

"C'mon Bells. Stop with the hostility. You know how this ends. I get pissed and you get pissed. We both say things that we don't mean. You forgive me and everything is fine."

"No, Jake. Not this time. I'm putting my foot down. I'm tired of being judged by my choices, when I actually get to make them. I want you to leave." She raised her chin and narrowed her eyes, daring him to defy her request.

"No. If the bloodsucker is staying, then so am I." He glared right back.

"Damon was invited, you weren't."

"I. Don't. Care." Cujo's voice shook, like his body, with the anger Damon was certain the mutt was feeling, at not only being dismissed, but coming second to a vampire. Again. 'Ha. Tough luck for him,' I thought unkindly.

Isa flew out of her chair and walked to the front door, throwing it open hard enough that it bounced off the wall and hit her back. Pointing outside and staring irately at the mutt, she spoke harshly, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE JAKE!"

I watched as the mutt took the hint and left. I followed him to the front door to make sure he didn't try anything. When it looked like he was going to say something, a howl broke through the quiet night. Jake took off towards the woods, disappearing, but not before threatening to be back later.

I guided Isa back into the house with a hand on her lower back. "So, you've been keeping interesting company."

"Don't start Damon, or you can show yourself out as well," she threw over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

"No need to get those panties in a bunch, sweet cheeks. I was just making a casual observation," I said, following behind her.

"Whatever. Look, Damon. I don't need you coming here and making my life more difficult than it already is, especially when as soon as you get bored or get an 'urgent' phone call for help, you'll take off and I'll be left to deal with the aftermath."

I watched as she moved around her kitchen, gathering ingredients to make herself lunch. I could see herself building walls around herself again. I mean, I can't blame her. I didn't keep in touch with her as much as I should have. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I tuned back into what she was saying.

"So why don't we save what little friendship we have, and part ways. You go back to your precious little doppelganger and I'll get back to surviving here."

"Seriously Isa?! What did you not understand upstairs? I am not going anywhere and if I do, you'll be going with me. As a vampire. As my mate."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she sat down across from me to eat her small meal of half a sandwich and some carrots. No wonder she looks like shit. She is barely eating enough for a small child let alone a girl of her age and size.

"Let's stop the self deprecating busllshit, Isabella." She glared at my use of her full name. "Don't look at me like that. You know what? We are changing you tonight."

"Damon," she started, but I wasn't having any of her excuses.

"No, Isa. I'm not waiting any longer for you. I want you. You want me, but you're scared that I'm going to walk away from you again. Look," I sighed, speaking softly and taking her hand across the table, "I know I didn't come for you when I said I would. Things took longer then they should have back in Mystic Falls. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. So, after you are done eating, I am taking you away for the night. We'll go to Seattle or Portland or wherever the hell you want to go and I'll give you my blood and we'll end your life, so we can start your new one off together. Like it should be."

"Damon, I can't just leave on a whim. I have to think about Charlie. He'll be pissed if I leave after everything I have put him through these last few months. Then there's the pack. They already think I'm a traitor because of who my last boyfriend was. I don't need to add any more fuel to that burning fire."

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Stop. Stop right there. All I'm hearing are excuses. Stop living your life for everyone around you! I want the old Isa back. So you can either go along with me willingly, or I can forcefully drag you from this house and we will end up wherever I want."

"Fine, Damon. You win. But we will be stopping by the station so I can at least tell Charlie that I am going out of town for the night," she said as she got up and took her plate to the sink. "Oh, and you'll be coming in with me so he can see who's taking me," she smirked before making her way upstairs to hopefully pack a bag.

"Damn," I thought I whispered out, but based on her chuckle, I wasn't as quiet as I thought.

I heard her door open and I made my way to the bottom of the stairs to wait for her. She came barreling down the stairs, barely being able to carry her overnight bag and walk at the same time. I chuckled as I caught her around the waist when her foot missed a step and she started falling. "Glad to see some things haven't changed Isa."

"Shut up, Damon."

"You ready to go?I would like to be on the road before your neighborhood dogs decide to come by for their nightly walk."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Yea. Let's go tell Charlie. I don't want to be here when Jake comes back either."

I grabbed her bag off of her shoulder and herded her towards the door. "Well, then, after you m'lady." I got the reaction I was after, when she giggled and made her way through the open door. She locked up behind me, while I put her bag in the back of my car.

We were on the road to see her dad when an anguished howl broke through the night. We looked at each other and she shrugged before digging out her cell phone from her pocket.

"Who are you calling?" I asked her, keeping my eyes mostly on the road.

"Keep driving. I'm calling Charlie. He'll be the first person Jake goes to now that he knows I've left the house with you."

I did as I was told, while partially listening to her conversation with her dad.

"Hey, Dad."

"What's up Bells? Everything o.k.?"

"Yea, everything is great actually. I, um, I'm going out of town for a couple of days…"

"Bells," I heard Charlie sigh.

"No, Dad. Everything is fine. I promise. I'm actually going out of town with Damon. You remember him from Phoenix. Tall, dark hair, arrogant. Anyways, he showed up at the house earlier and decided I needed a few days away from Forks."

"Salvatore is with you? Damn. I guess it could be worse. Alright, kiddo. Just call me when you get to wherever it is he's taking you. Let me know you're safe."

"Alright, Dad. I will. Talk to you later. Love you."

He cleared his throat. "Love you too, Kid."

She smirks and looks my way. "Did you enjoy what you heard?"

"One, I can't help being able to hear a phone conversation, when said conversation is being held a foot away from me. Two, I am not arrogant. I just know what I want and what I like. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Whatever you say Damon. So where are you taking me?"

"Portland. We'll stay in the city. This will give you plenty of 'food' options when you wake from your death."

"You talk about this so casually, like my life isn't ending tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Isa, your life will just be beginning tonight. It's time to let go of the past and look forward to your future. With me."

"Who says I'll want to stay with you," she scoffed, smirking at my glare.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. You. Are. Mine." I growled and pulled her to my side.

She laughed. A beautiful, free laugh that I was worried I wasn't going to hear for awhile. "Well, put the pedal to metal, Jeeves. I have a past to end and a future to begin."

I kissed the top of her head and did what I was told to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just having fun.**

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait. I hit a road block with my muse. This chapter has lemons in it, just to be warned. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. It makes me smile to see those alerts in my email! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

We made it Portland in just under 4 hours. Isa fell asleep two hours into the trip, so I used the quiet to book our suite at The Nines. Isa will probably be pissed, me spending money on a place where she is just going to die, but you die once, well twice, but I won't let that happen, and I want her to be comfortable. It also helps that it is located in the center of the city, so there will be an abundance of people for her to feed from.

Pulling up to the front of the hotel, I gently shook her awake. I felt a pang in my chest when she opened her eyes and gave me a sleepy smile. "We're here, Cara. Let's go inside and start our life together."

She gave a nod, but burrowed back into my lap where she had slept for the last 2 hours. "No, no, no Cara. Up we go," I said pushing her up by her shoulders and holding her there until she was more awake.

"Just let me sleep, Damon." She was pouting at me and I almost caved, but the valet made his presence known by lightly tapping on the window. Glaring at the kid, and smirking when he stepped back, fear showing on his face, I turned back to my girl.

"C'mon Isa. We will be upstairs in the matter of minutes. You can wait until then." Not waiting for a response, I angled out of the car and tossed the keys to the child. "If you scratch her, I'll kill you."

"Damon," Isa called out, exasperated by my behavior. "Don't threaten him. He's just trying to do his job."

"It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Or more like a Save the Date."

Shaking her head, Isa turned and walked into the hotel. I grabbed our bags and quickly made my way to her side, wrapping my arm around her waist. When she looked up at me and smiled, I knew I was forgiven.

After checking in, we entered the first elevator that opened and I pressed the button to our floor. I backed Isa into the corner and smirked when I heard her heart beat at a faster pace. I leaned in slowly and ran my nose lightly from her shoulder to her ear, nibbling slightly on her lobe before repeating the circuit. When the doors opened, I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder. Her screech and delighted giggle made me smile.

Finding our room, I lowered her to the ground, sliding her body slowly down mine, letting her feel the affect her happiness has on me. Chuckling at her slack jawed look, I left her where she stood and made my way into the suite, bringing the bags with me. After tossing them into the closet, I threw myself on the bed and waited for Isa to make her way into the room.

"What the fuck, Damon!" And there she is. Angry like a little kitten.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" I smirked, enjoying the glare she gave me.

"Ugh! Nothing. Nevermind." She threw her hands in the air and went to the closet. "I'm going to take a shower and then I am going to go to bed. You can take the couch." I watched as she grabbed some clothes, stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. I waited until I heard the shower start before I stripped down and followed her into the bathroom.

I watched her for a minute, watching the water bead a flow down her slim body. A flare of irrational jealousy pulsed through my body, wanting to be the water that caressed every one of her curves. Shaking my head, I opened the glass door and joined her in the shower.

Before she could scream in surprise, I covered her mouth with mine. I felt her tense for a second before she melted into my hold and kissed me back. Pulling away to allow her to breathe, I grabbed the soap and working up a lather, began to wash her body, enjoying the feel of her skin under my slick hands.

Turning her around and bringing her back against my chest, I continued my ministrations, rolling her nipples until they were stiff peaks between my fingers. Hearing her breathy moan, only spurred me on. I slowly slid one hand down her body, slipping my finger threw her slick folds. Enjoying the feel of her body as she arched into me, I brought my my free hand to my mouth and bit into my wrist, making sure my blood began to flow before bringing it to her mouth. Leaning down, I whispered into her ear. "Drink for me, baby. Drink for me and I'll give you what your body is calling out for."

I groaned and bit into her neck as she drank from me. Not wanting to go back on my word, I slipped my fingers into her tight, wet pussy.

"Yesss. Fuuck, Damon," she gasped, ripping her mouth away from my healed wrist.

I licked my mark, while letting my free hand move down her body and ending at her engorged little nub. Feeling her clench around my fingers, I pinched her clit, bringing her orgasm forward and causing my name to fall from her lips.

"That's it, Cara. Let go. Come for me." And she did. I smirked as she came all over my fingers and collapsed against me. Leaving wet kisses along her neck and lightly running my fingers from hip to hip, I waited for her to come back from her high.

She turned a kisses me lightly. "Damon, that was...amazing," she said on a sigh.

"Of course it was," I replied, leaning in and biting her lip, "but we aren't done yet." I pulled away and gave her a light tap on her pert little ass before stepping out of the shower. Looking back over my shoulder, I called out to her. "Finish up quick, Isa and meet me in the bedroom. You've got five minutes before I come back in here after you." I left her after seeing her nod and practically dive for her shampoo.

I made my way to the mini bar and poured both Isa and myself a drink. she must have taken my threat seriously, because as I was turning to head back to the bedroom with our drinks, the bathroom door opened and Isa emerged all pink skinned and wet hair. I stalked towards her after putting the drinks on the nearest flat surface and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to me.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, leaving kisses on her eyelids and cheeks, purposefully ignoring her lips. Walking away from her, I could feel her eyes following my every move. "Damon, you're not wearing any clothes."

"Why? When you would just be taking them off in a few minutes," I answered, picking our drinks off of coffee table and walking back towards her and depositing her drink in her hand.

"You're an ass," she said after taking a sip of her drink.

"You love my ass," I replied, giving my ass a shake as I moved towards the bed. She giggled and followed my lead, only stopping at my sitting form and stepping between my legs, running her hands up my chest and over my shoulders, clasping her hands behind my neck.

"I do love your ass. It's the best part about you," she smirked.

"Oh really? Well," I start as I untie her robe and watch it fall and pool around her feet, "let me introduce you to another part of my body you'll be sure to love as well." Grabbing her hips, I picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist, and slid back on the bed until we were settled in the middle. When I leant forward, Isa leaned back and shook her head at me.

"Uh uh, Salvatore. I'm in control right now. I want to end my human life on my own terms, and to do that, I have to be in control until the end." She grabbed my hair and the force pulled my head back so I was looking up into her eyes. Barely touching her lips to mine, she whispered against them. "Lay down, Damon and enjoy the ride." I grinned and flopped back, putting my hands behind my head and enjoyed the view of my Isa finally coming out to play.

"Ride away, baby."

"Keep your hands where they are. You aren't allowed to touch me until I say you can."

"As you wish, cara."

I watched and felt as she slithered up my body, leaving opened mouthed kisses as she went. I hissed out in pleasure as she bit down on my nipple and groaned when she soothed it with her tongue.

As she licked and bit up along my throat, I felt my dick get impossibly harder. But when she sucked on my adams apple, I thought for sure I would come from that sensation alone. "Fuck, Isa. Do that again!" I growled out, grabbing the pillow under my head, trying not touch her and redirect her mouth back to my neck.

She let out a husky chuckle and shook her head, causing her still damp curls to surround our faces as she slammed her mouth against mine. When she licked the seam of my lips, I gladly opened for her, letting her slip her tongue into my mouth. When she pulled away a few minutes later, I think I whimpered at the loss.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Damon," she whispered in my ear, before placing her hands flat on my chest and pushing herself up. I watched through my hooded eyes as she grabbed my dick and positioned it where she wanted it. I groaned as she slowly lowered herself, inch by agonizing inch, down my cock until I was seated fully inside her.

"Dammit, baby," I growled. "Don't move yet." She was so wet and tight, I didn't think I was going to last. Taking a deep breath, I gave her nod to continue. When she began to move, my hands itched to run them over her body, to grab her hips and control her speed. Of course Isa noticed, and slowed her pace.

"If you touch me before I say you can, I will stop," she warned before picking her speed back up. I let her have the control, but when she did this little move where she clenched as she slipped up my dick and slammed back down, I was done for. I growled and grabbed her, flipping her onto her back before I pounded into her.

"Fuck yes," she hissed out. "Harder, Damon."

I gave her what she wanted and when I felt her walls begin to flutter, I picked up the speed, angling her hips to hit her sweet spot. She came moments later with a hoarse shout of my name. Only two thrusts after her scream, I came so hard that my vision went fuzzy.

I collapsed on the bed next to her, pulling her to my chest as we both fought to catch our breath.

"Thank you," she whispered and punctuated it with a kiss over my heart.

"For what, baby?"

"For letting me take control tonight."

"You can have control anytime you want, cara."

"One last thing before I transition. I just wanted to tell you," she hesitated and I felt her pulse pick up.

"You can tell me anything, Isa." I said as I rubbed light circles on her back.

"I love you, Damon. I just wanted you to know, in case I don't come back to you."

I sat up and pulled her into my lap. Pinching her chin between my thumb and forefinger, I forced her to look at me. "Isa, I love you too. You will be coming back to me. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be here the entire time, waiting for you to wake up. Then we will go out to _eat_ and you'll be mine forever." I kissed her, putting as much passion and love I could into it.

"Ok. I like that plan. I'm ready now."

With one more kiss and a softly whispered "See you soon", Damon broke her neck and laid her down. He rubbed his chest, not expecting it to hurt so much. Covering her up and laying next to her, he did as he said and waited her transition out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just playing with the characters.**

**A.N. Here is the next chapter. I am sorry for the delay. Halloween is a big holiday in our home and we had our annual party this past weekend. So much fun. On another note, I entered my first writing contest. It's a halloween story. The link to vote is up on my profile page. So, if you feel up to it, please click on it and read the submissions and vote. Thank you again for all the ****reviews, favorites and follows. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I laid next to her for the first few hours before growing restless. The pain in my chest never leaving. I had to do something but I couldn't leave her here by herself. I needed to be here even if she didn't realize I was. Walking around the room, I decided to take a shower, hoping that the hot water would relax my tense muscles.

Walking into the bathroom, I turned the shower on, using only the hot water, letting it get to its full temperature before stepping under the spray and hissing as the hot water hit my skin. I washed fast, and after the last of the soap slipped off of my body, I stood under the water, letting it relax me and allowing me a moment to clear my mind and think of what our lives were going to be like.

Isa was going to be a magnificent vampire. She had a quiet beauty as a human, which is only going to be amplified as a vampire. Thank god her attitude started to make its way back. I don't think she would have liked me much if I had to go to the extreme to bring back her old self. Thinking of how different she was when he first got back to her, just made him angry.

I can't wait until she has some control so we could plan what she wanted to do to the family and ex boyfriend that left her behind. While I'm glad the ex is gone, I am not happy with how her confidence and self worth dropped when he broke up with her.

I also knew that I was partly to blame for her heartache. I did leave her and did take longer to come back for her then I should have. I would have to make up for that and convince her that I wasn't going anywhere again. Not without her by my side.

When the water started to cool, I reached behind me and turned it off. I stood there, in the steam filled room and took a deep breath. The pain in my chest started to become stronger and I knew it was only a matter of minutes before Isa awoke to her new life. I quickly dried off and made my way to her side, crawling in naked. I laid next to her, with my head propped in my hand and gently combed through her hair with the fingers of my free hand.

When she woke up, she turned towards me and smiled. The pain that has been haunting me has finally quieted down, not completely gone because she still has to feed in order to complete her transition. I stroked her cheek, not moving my gaze from hers.

"You stayed," she whispered.

I nodded, not wanting to disrupt the peace that has settled into the room. Leaning forward, I kissed her as gently as I could, but Isa wasn't having it. Using her new speed and strength, she had me on my back and her tongue in my mouth before I could blink in surprise.

I grabbed her hips but let her maintain the control. She needed to know that she was my equal in this relationship. I wasn't going to stifle her. She needs to make her own choices and I just hope that she let's me help her decide. Pulling back and breaking the kiss, she smiled down at me. I cocked an eyebrow in question.

"I know what you are doing," she responded to my unasked question.

"And what is it that I am doing, Cara?" I asked, rubbing soothing circles on her hips.

"Giving me the control. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I replied. I pulled her back to me, kissing her with all the love I felt for her. When I felt her relax into me, I moved from her mouth and made my way along her jaw and down her throat, leaving kisses as I went.

"Damon," she moaned as I sucked one of her pert little nipples into my mouth. I gently nipped at it before kissing my way to her other breast, not wanting it to feel neglected. She grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, revealing my neck to her. I couldn't contain a low growl when she kissed her way down my throat, stopping only to nibble and lick my adam's apple.

Tangling one of my hands in her hair, I redirected her mouth to mine, plundering her mouth with my tongue. She tasted even better and I didn't want to stop. With my free hand, I made my way to her dripping pussy. Running my fingers through her juices, I moaned at how wet she was for me.

"Isa," I whispered against her mouth. "I need to be inside you now."

She gave me her answer when she knelt on her knees, grabbed my hard dick in her hand and guided it inside of her. We both moaned at the feeling of completing each other.

She pushed on my shoulders until I was laying on my back and she was looking down at me. "I want to watch you as I ride you," she mumbled as she began to move on my cock.

"I am at your mercy, cara." I smirked, only to throw my head back and groan when she squeezed my dick as she came up, before slamming down on me. She did this a couple more times and before I knew it, I felt the muscles in my lower abdomen tighten and a tingle at the base of spine.

"Isa, if you keep that up, I'm not going to last much longer," I ground out between breaths, trying to reign in cumming.

"I want you to cum, Damon." Before I could stop her, she reached behind her and tugged on my balls. I couldn't stop cumming now, if I even wanted too.

"Fuck! Isa!" I yelled out, grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her, riding out my orgasm. Not wanting her to not cum, and knowing I could maintain my erection a little bit longer, I flipped her over, so she was beneath me, and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Damon," she started, but I interrupted her.

"Uh uh, sweet cheeks. You're cumming too." I pulled out slowly and slammed into her multiple times until I felt her began to tighten around me. "That's it Isa. Cum for me." I whispered into her ear. As she started to contract around my cock, I bit her neck, marking her as mine. When I felt her bite into mine, after screaming my name, I came, again, seeing spots before my eyes.

I collapsed on top of her, not being able to, nor wanting to be separated from her yet. She must have felt the same way, because she wrapped her arms around my neck, lacing her fingers through my hair.

When our breathing and heart rates returned to normal, I rolled off her and on to my back.

"Fuck! That was-" she started, but paused trying to find the right word.

"Awesome. Spectacular. The best sex you've ever had," I filled in the blank.

She giggled. "All of the above, but Damon, you are the only one I've had sex with. I have nothing to compare it to. Maybe I should other people out."

I could her the smirk in her voice, but it still didn't stop the jealousy I felt shoot through my veins. I rolled on top of her, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. Looking into her eyes, I growled at her.

"You are mine, cara. This mark right here," I said, tapping the mark I left on her creamy skin, "says so. No one touched what is mine."

She smiled and I felt the jealousy and possessiveness fade. She leaned up, as best she could and kissed my nose. "I know, baby. Just like you are mine, I am yours."

"Damn straight. Now," I started, looking out the window to see that night has fallen, "it is time to shower and eat. Then we can do whatever it is you want to do." She nodded as I stood next to bed and offered my hand to help her out.

Once she was safely on her feet, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek, before pinching my ass and taking off for the bathroom.

The shock lasted for a second before I shouted after her. "You can run, but you won't get far Isa." I ran after her, allowing her happiness to roll over me.

Once we were showered and dressed, I asked Isa what she felt like for dinner. Hoping that she wouldn't want to try animals. Blech. Color me shocked when she told me to choose.

"I don't care, Damon. As long as you are with me and are willing to make sure I don't kill someone, then I would prefer to eat as you do."

"Ok. Well, let's head out and I can teach you as we go along." I grabbed her hand as we made our way out of our room and into the elevator. When the doors opened, I was disappointed to see other people would be riding with us to the bottom floor. Isa laughed when she noticed my pout and dragged my unwilling form into the elevator. After kissing my quickly, she rested her back against my front, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I smirked when, as we made our way through the lobby, Isa growled at the receptionist. "Tsk Tsk, Isa. Green is not your color." I laughed when she turned the growl on to me and smacked my shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder and looked at her with an expression of hurt.

"Not funny, Damon!" But the threat was ruined by her emerging smile. I smirked and threw my arm around her shoulders, pulling her body towards mine as we walked along the sidewalk.

"C'mon. I'm feeling a little bit peckish. What are you feeling like? Italian? Chinese?" I inquired nodding my head in the direction of each person who walked by.

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting."

"Hey! You're the one who wanted take out." I chuckled as she shoved my arm away.

"Ass."

"You love my ass."

She gave a long suffering sigh. "Unfortunately."

"Now, as much fun as this is, you need to choose someone."

She nodded her assent and began looking around. "How about him?" I followed her gaze and agreed. "Good choice. He's alone, so he won't be missed. He looks to be in decent shape. Now how do you want to go about this?"

"Can I watch how you do it?"

"Of course. I wouldn't throw you into the deep end your first night out." I kissed her nose and we walked across the street. It was lucky that he was standing near the mouth of an alley, waiting for a cab. I looked around and pulled him into the alley, shoving him against the wall.

"Isa, baby, come here. I'll talk you through it."

"Ok." She flashed to my side, making the man gasp as the empty space before him was suddenly filled with my Isa.

"Now, you want to get him to look into your eyes and compel him. Tell him not to scream and that it won't hurt." Once she did that, she looked at me, waiting for further instructions. "Go ahead and tilt his head to the side, so he is baring his neck to you. Now you need to concentrate. Once you latch on, drink as much as you want, but you need to stop when you hear his heartbeat begin to slow." At her nod, I waved her on. "Go ahead. I have complete faith in you." She smiled before she let her fangs descend and she sunk them into the guy's throat.

Her moan at her first taste of blood, made my dick come to life. I watched as she continued to pull his blood into her mouth and moaning with each taste. She was so sensuous and beautiful and she didn't even know it. When his heart rate dropped, I was ready to pull her off, but she surprised not only me but herself as well, when she stopped on her own.

"Proud of you, cara."

She smiled. "Thank you." I watched as she compelled the man to forget what just happened and sent him on his way before she swung around to face me again. "Well handsome," she started, as she raked her eyes over my body, which only made my cock impossibly harder, "what should we do now?"

"Oh I have a few ideas sweetcheeks." I smirked wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She laughed and turned to make her way out of the alley. Looking over her shoulder, she winked. "Coming, Damon?"

"Oh I'll be coming alright." I blurred behind her, picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder.

"Pig!" she yelled between laughs. "Put me down, Damon!"

"I don't think so. It's time for my portion of the evening. Hang on cara, you're in for a wild ride tonight." I chuckled as she squealed when I took off at a jog back towards the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just playing around.**

**A.N. Thank you for all the reviews! They make my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The rest of the weekend continued in the same manner. Now, we were in the car heading back to Forks. Joy. I glanced at Isa and was thrilled to see a smile on her face as she hummed along with her iPod.

"So are you sure you want to stick around Forks?" I asked for what seemed the thousandth time this morning.

I smirked when she let out a sigh. "Damon," she began, "we already talked about this. I want to stick around here for my senior year. Charlie and I, we are finally getting the chance to reconnect. When I graduate, we can go wherever, but for the next six months or so, we are staying in Forks."

"I get it. I do. I just don't know what I am going to do during the day while you are being a teenager." I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my lap.

"You could always enroll and go with me." She laughed when she took in the look of incredulity I gave her.

"Uh, yeah, no thanks. Steffie likes to play teenager. I'm good with drinking the teenagers."

"You're awful," she scoffed.

"No, I'm honest, cara."

"Well, anyway, I guess I could home school or maybe just get my GED. Either way, I still want to stay here with Charlie."

I smiled and nodded. "Isa, I'm not going anywhere, so finish school however you want."

The rest of the drive was made with laughter and plans of what and where we wanted to go, when she felt like she ready to leave Charlie. Once we reached the Forks city limit, I noticed we picked up a tail. I snorted at my pun, causing Isa to look at me funny.

"You alright over there, Salvatore?" she questioned.

"Yep. Looks like your puppy friends have been waiting for your return. We have an escort back to your house." I responded, glancing out the front windows.

She cursed under her breath as she rolled her window down.

"Isa, what are you doing?" I couldn't help but chuckle as she stuck her head out the window to yell into the forest.

"For fucks sake, go home, Jake!" she yelled before bringing her body back into the car and rolling the window back up.

"He's not going to leave you alone. He thinks he's protecting you."

"Well, he'll learn, Damon," she replied, shaking her head. "He's an ass who won't take no for an answer. He thinks he knows what's best for me, who's best for me, but he has no idea."

"You're a vampire now. If that isn't a major 'Fuck you' I don't know what else you can do to make him understand, unless you are up for some neutering."

She was still laughing as we pulled up in front of her house. The lights were off, so Charlie must still be at work. I grabbed the bags out of the trunk while Isa went to unlock the door. She had just walked through the door when she stopped and turned to look at me, shock coloring her features.

I dropped the bags and ran to her, pulling her into my arms. "What's wrong?" Waiting for her to answer, I looked over her body, making sure she wasn't hurt, before turning my attention to what I could see inside the house. Not seeing or smelling anything off, I returned my attention to Isa, who was still in shock.

"Isa, baby, you need to tell me what is wrong," I say, pulling away from her and holding her face between my two hands, forcing her to look into my eyes. After what seemed like minutes, but in reality was only seconds, she finally focused on me and spoke.

"Damon, I walked into my house."

I looked at her confused, before what she said registered. "Damn. How's that possible? The only way a vampire of our kind can enter a house uninvited is if the occupants/owners have died." I dropped my hands from her face and walked into the house. THere was no resistance. I turned and looked at Isa.

"What does this mean? Damon, how can we enter my house?" She was starting to panic.

"It means that the persons on the deed of this property are dead, Isa."

"No! Damon, I just talked to Charlie just an hour ago."

"Isa," I started.

"No, he can't be dead!" She pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number to the station as she paced her front porch.

I listened to the conversation, wanting to make sure Isa wasn't going to get a run around.

"Forks' Police Department. Is this an emergency?"

"No. Can I please speak to Chief Swan?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"His daughter."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. You just missed him. He's heading home for the night."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"About ten minutes. Do you want me to patch into his radio?"

"No. That's ok. Ill meet him at home. Thank you." She hung up and looked at me.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know, Isa." I cocked my head slightly to the left, hearing Charlie's cruiser making it's way down the street. "Here he comes. MAybe we both can get some answers when he gets here."

She nodded and sat down on the top step. I came out of the house and leaned against the railing closest to her thinking over the last time I saw Charlie. He definitely wasn't a vampire then, but could he be one now? What happened that he was changed? Who changed him? I had all these questions that I knew I was going to get answers to whether the Chief liked it or not. Isa was my main concern and I did not like seeing her upset.

Charlie wasn't even out of the car before Isa flew of the porch and into his arms. I smirked when I noticed how uncomfortable the Chief looked.

"What's gotten into you Bella?" he asked when she finally let go.

"Nothing. I just missed you."

Nodding, Charlie closed his door and made his way into the home he shares with his daughter. "What are you two standing outside for anyways?" he asked over his shoulder, as he hung up his utility belt and kicked off his boots.

"We just got home." Isa lied. I shot her an amused look and she just shrugged, before following her dad into the living room.

Once they were seated, I decided to ask my questions. No use in waiting around. "So Charlie, how'd you become a vampire?"

The man paled and he sputtered. Isa gasped and narrowed her eyes on me.

"Don't look at me like that sweet cheeks. I'm just asking the questions that you want to know, or would want to know if you had figured out why we were able to enter the house earlier."

"Damon," the tone in her voice made me think I wouldn't be seeing her naked anytime soon and the look she gave me pretty much backed that up. I shrugged but turned my attention back to Charlie.

He was looking at me, assessing me is more like it. I guess he saw what he was looking for because he answered my question. Sighing, he told us his story. "It happened a few months after I met you in Phoenix. So about a year before Bella moved in with me. I went to New Orleans for a police conference. I wasn't supposed to go, but my deputy got sick and I had no one else available to send, so I went." He leaned back in his chair, eyes glazing over as he relived this part of his story.

"A couple of us went out for drinks at a local bar the last night of the conference. After last call, we went our separate ways. I remember walking out of the bar and hearing screams for help. I followed the screams to a nearby alley to where what I had assumed was a young girl being attacked. Boy, I couldn't have been more wrong."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Isa asked. I had a feeling I knew where this was going and who was involved.

"Well, she wasn't the one being attacked. She was the one attacking. I tried telling her to stop, but she only turned around and smiled at me. She was beautiful, but I could tell she was different." He shook his head at the memories. "Anyways, she walked up to me and started muttering about her brother and how he was always ruining her fun. She asked me what I was doing in town. I told her I was there for the police conference. Her smile got wider and before I knew what was happening, she had knocked me out. I woke up a few days later. There was some guy sitting next to my bed. He told me what happened and what I was and gave me the option to live or die." He looked at Isa and smiled softly. "No matter what I was, there was no way I was going to leave you without your father. So I chose to live. He gave me a crash course in being a vampire and after a couple of days, I left and came back here."

"Do you remember this vampire's name? The one who helped you?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No. I remember what he looks like. I remember what she looks like too. Why?"

"I have an idea of who did this to you and if I am right, which I usually am, I just hope it doesn't cause problems for us in the future."

Isa was looking between me and her father, her gaze finally landing and staying on me. "Who do you think it is?"

"A Mikaelson. Rebekah to be exact."

"Who are they?" Charlie asked.

"The Mikaelson's are the Originals. The first vampires. They are definitely not someone you want to mess around with. They are ruthless, all of them."

"Well, I don't plan on going back to Louisianne anytime soon, so I should be alright. So, want to tell me why Jake came to the station on Friday and demanded that I tell you to come back home?" Charlie asked Isa.

"He didn't like my choice in company. No big surprise there," she sneered.

"Someone doesn't like Damon? Color me shocked," he smirked. "Seriously though, why doesn't he like Damon?"

"Because he's a vampire for one." Isa replied.

"So. Did Damon get hungry and try to eat him?"

"No, Charlie. Jake turns into a giant wolf." I smirked as Charlie's mouth dropped open.

"You mean those sightings all those hikers have mentioned. They were of Jake?"

"Jake and his friends. Sam's gang." Isa answered. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm happy and Damon makes me that way, even if he is an arrogant ass most of the time."

"So if you didn't know about the pups, then they must not know about you."

"Why does it matter? They turn into wolves for Christ sake, so what would me being a vampire matter?" Charlie asked, honestly confused.

"Dad," she began, "vampires are the natural enemy of the wolves. If they knew about you, they would kill you. No questions asked."

"Billy would never let them do that to me. He's my best friend."

"No dad. Billy knew who the Cullens were. Why do you think he is always so cold towards me?"

"Bells,"

"No. Stop and think about everything. Everytime he was around me. You're a cop. Really look at everything. How he'd look in my direction, glaring because of the choice I made to be with Edward. I wasn't even a vampire then and he still treated me like I had some kind of disease."

"Bells, I'm sorry. If I had known," he paused, "wait. What do you mean you weren't a vampire then? You tellin' me you are one now?!" he shouted.

"Wow Charlie. You really aren't that observant are you?"

"Damon! You're not helping!" Isa growled. She looked at her father, softening her tone.

"Yes. I am a vampire now. Damon changed me this weekend. I love him. I have loved him. He's who I want my forever to be with." I couldn't help smiling at her. She hasn't realized just how strong she is. How much she has taken her life back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Per usual, I do not own anything. Just the plot.**

**A.N: All mistakes are mine. I'm not really following the timelines of either TVD or Twilight. So please, no hate mail about getting episode plots mixed up and back stories confused. I want to thank everyone who continues to read, review, follow and favorite, not only this story, but myself as well. It brings a smile to my face with every alert I receive. So thank you! Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

I watched on amused, as Charlie's hand twitched in the direction of his hip, where his service weapon usually rested. He looked between Isa and myself, before leveling his glare at me.

"If you hurt her-"

"Dad!" Isa interrupted.

"No, Isa. He's right to be concerned. I would be too if I were in his place. Go on Charlie. Get the fatherly duties out of the way." I waved my hand for him to continue.

Charlie huffed and shook his head. "No. Bella is right. She's 18. It's her life. Just, I'm trusting you to not hurt her Salvatore."

"You have my word, Chief. I will never intentionally hurt her."

"Good. Now," he looked to Isa, "does this mean you are leaving?"

Isa shook her head and moved to the end of the couch that was closest to her father. "No Dad. I told Damon that I wanted to stick around for the rest of the school year. To spend time with you."

"Bells, sweetheart, don't stay here for my benefit."

"No. I really messed up letting Edward screw with me as much as he did. It wasn't fair to you that you had to deal with that and we lost out on a lot of time to reconnect. I want that."

Charlie cleared his throat and nodded. "Okay Bells. Just know that you don't have to stick around if you don't want to. So, I want to hear more about the Cullens, Jake and his friends and," he said, looking at me, "these Originals that have you sweatin' like a whore in church."

I scoffed at his belief that I feared anyone, much less the Originals. "I am not afraid of them. I would just rather stay off of their radar if possible. The problems they bring with them are large."

"How do you know about them?"

"Klaus came to Mystic Falls while I was there. He was looking to break a curse that his mother put on him while he and his siblings were still human. Actually right before she changed them into vampires."

I looked at the both of them and noticed I had their complete attention. Doesn't surprise me. Isa was a bit of a nerd. I could hear the wheels turning in her pretty head, coming up with all the questions she wanted to ask.

Isa didn't disappoint. "What was the curse? Did he break it? What was in Mystic Falls that he needed in order to end it?"

I flashed to her side, pulling her into my lap and chuckling at her. "Breathe cara."

She smacked my chest and narrowed her eyes at me, a small smile playing at her lips. "Answer my questions Damon."

I gave her a quick kiss before continuing with story time. "Klaus is the half sibling of the Mikaelson children. Esther, Mother Witch, had an affair with a man in the village, who turned into a werewolf."

"Like Jake?"

"No," I covered her mouth with my hand, stopping any further questions. "Not like Fido. The wolves here are shapeshifters. Werewolves need the full moon to change. Anyways," I sighed leaning back against the couch, "Klaus was born and carried the werewolf gene. She bound that side of him when she changed them into vampires. He could feel the pain of the change but never able to complete it. That was the curse."

"He-" I began only to be interrupted by Charlie this time.

"Wait, I think I am going to need a drink for the rest of this story. You guys want anything?"

We both shook our heads and waited for him to come back. I linked my hands with Isa's, playing with the ring I gave her last night. It served two purposes. One was, of course, to keep her protected from the sun. The second was a promise to her. That she was mine and I was hers.

I must of been lost in my thoughts longer than I thought because the feeling of Isa's hands on my face, brought me back to present time.

"What were you thinking about?" she whispered, not wanting to break the tranquil silence in the room.

"You and when is the earliest I can get you to Vegas."

She looked shocked for a moment before a smile lit up her face. "You were being serious? You want to marry me?"

I shot her an incredulous look. Does she really not see or feel how much she means to me? Shaking my head at her foolishness, I bring her hand to mouth and kiss the ring. Not breaking her gaze, I answer her.

"When have you known me to do something that I didn't want to do? Isa, you are it for me. I told you that in Phoenix and I told you that when I came back for you."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me suspiciously. "Ok. Let's fly there tonight then. We can get married and come back tomorrow. I can miss one day of school."

If she thought she was going to scare me off, she had another thing coming. I nodded at her suggestion. "Sounds like a plan. When Charlie decides he's done eavesdropping, we will head to the airport and get on the first available flight." I didn't even bother looking over my shoulder to see if the Chief was making his way back into the living room. When he took his seat, I shot a smirk at him. He at least had the decency to look contrite in his actions.

"So Charlie, you going to come to Vegas with us and give me our girl here officially?"

"If this is what she wants, then yes. I'll bare witness to your marriage."

Isa scoffed and shoved me as she got up off of my lap. "The she in question is standing right here. No need to talk like I am not even in the room."

"It was your plan. We are just get the details in order. Now, why don't you go pack us a bag so we can get this show on the road."

"What about the rest of the story? There is still so much you haven't told us, that we haven't explained to Dad."

"Trying to get out of marrying me tonight Isa?" I pouted at her.

"What? No, it's just that there is a lot going on that we need to know about. I'm just worried that something is going to happen and we aren't going to be prepared for it."

"We will continue conversation on the plane and whatever we don't get to, we will finish when we return home. Now go pack the bag. We are leaving as soon as you and Charlie are done."

I watched as she fidgeted with her hands before nodding in agreement and taking off upstairs, Charlie on her heels. When they returned, we didn't waste anytime getting into my rental and heading towards the airport.

We got to the airport and were lucky enough to get on the next flight which was leaving in an hour. Once through security, we didn't have long to wait before our flight was called and we were allowed to board. Taking our seats, I knew it was only a matter of minutes before Isa started demanding the rest of the story, so I beat her to it and continued where I left off.

"Ok. So Klaus came to town, wanting to break the curse. He needed Elena's blood, the moonstone, a vampire and a werewolf. He got everything that he needed in time for the next full moon and broke the curse. Now he is the only original hybrid in existence."

I looked at Charlie and continued. "He must have undaggered his siblings, if Rebekah was the one to transition you."

"What do you mean undaggered? Wouldn't they have died or be dead in their case?"

Shaking my head, I answered. "No. Not the Originals anyway. They can only be killed by using a white oak stake. Last I understood, all the stakes were burned to ash, so the Mikaelson's can't be killed that way. The can be daggered, and doing so will put them in a state of death, but once the dagger is removed, they come back to 'life'."

"Damn. What does that mean for me being that I was changed by one of them?" Charlie asked with a slight trepidation in his voice.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. There are many rumors out there, but no one knows the extent of the 'abilities' that a vampire changed with Original blood receives. At the very least, you will be a little bit harder to kill. Anything else, you will have to ask one of them."

"Yeah. I'm good. If what you said is true, then I'm going to try to remain off of their radar for as long as possible. I've gone a year and half, so I think I will be able to handle that."

I looked at Isa and smiled. She had a little furrow to her brow because she was processing everything I have told them so far. She was adorable when she was concentrating. _Dammit. I need kill someone tonight. I'm turning into Stefan._

"So what can you tell me about the pack of wolves on La Push?" Charlie asked, but for once I looked to Isa and nodded for her to explain. She looked pensive about divulging secrets that weren't hers to tell, but I squashed that shit.

"You need to tell him. He has a right to know why one day his best friend's son wants to kill him." I watched as she weighed the pros and cons, finally deciding to tell her father everything.

"You're right. Besides, we are all a part of the supernatural now. It's like we can rat eachother out to the humans without there being consequences for everyone involved."

She took a deep breath and told Charlie everything, starting with moving to Forks and meeting the Cullens and ending with figuring out what Fido and his friends were because they saved her from a vicious Cold One. I could see the tension leave her body as she was finally being honest with her Dad. Keeping secrets from him weighed on her conscience.

The pilot announced we were getting ready to land just as Charlie was going to start his line of questioning. I let a barely there sigh of relief, not wanting to continue this line of story time. I just wanted to get Isa to a chapel, get married, claim her and get on with our lives together. I had a feeling though that our night was going to be more complicated then I would like it to be.

Once we touched down and exited the plane, I sent Isa and Charlie to rent a vehicle while I called and booked us 2 rooms at The Venetian. The entire drive to our hotel and during the check in process, I tried to push away the feeling of foreboding I was getting, instead trying to concentrate on my Isa.

After we got settled into our rooms, we met Charlie in the lobby. I gave him my credit card and told them to go find Isa a dress to wear for tonight.

"Damon, I don't need a dress. I can get married in what I'm wearing right now."

"Humor me Isa. Go find something short and sexy. Something with a little leg and a lot of back showing," I say, wiggling my eyebrows at her. "I want to show you off after the ceremony."

Sighing, she said "Fine," before grabbing Charlie's arm and dragging him to the shops surrounding the casino. After they left, I went to the nearest shop and bought a suit and having it charged and sent to the room.

Getting the feeling of eyes watching me, I decided to do a quick and thorough circuit of the main floor, trying to find someone that might know who I am or someone I know. Turning the last corner that would take me to the elevators, I internally groaned at the sight of the person standing in the hall, waiting for the next elevator.

I needed to make sure Charlie and Isa are still shopping. So, turning to try to head back to lobby, hoping I wasn't spotted, was fruitless. Should have figured she'd have her nose to the ground to keep ahead of whoever was following her.

"No use in running and hiding, Salvatore. I could smell you a mile away."

"Always a pleasure, Rebekah."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot. **

**A.N. Here is the next update. All mistakes are mine. This chapter was not beta'd. Thank you for the continued support by reviewing, following and favoriting! I hope you ****enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

She softly snorted at his sarcastic greeting. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Damon. Vegas is big enough for the both of us, unless you care to join me?" she asked casting a sideways glance in my direction.

Now it was my turn to snort. "I'm good. Been there and done that, and trust me," I smirked at her, "it's nothing to write home about."

She was about to remark, when I noticed she had tensed slightly while looking behind me. I didn't need a sixth sense to know who was coming up behind him. It was confirmed seconds later when his Isa's voice penetrated the tense atmosphere.

"Damon? We've been looking everywhere for you. Who's this?" Isa walked up next to me, glancing quickly at Rebekah before narrowing her eyes at me. I hoped she was getting my silent communication not to make a big deal, that this was drama and trouble we didn't need right now.

Isa cocked her head and her eyes darted in Charlie's direction before settling back on me. With a small nod, confirming her thoughts, I made quick introductions, hoping to send Isa and the Chief back to the casino. "Isa, this is Rebekah. Rebekah, this is Isa."

Isa said a soft "Hello" while Rebekah kept her eyes locked on Charlie.

"Well, we were just looking for you to let you know we got what we needed. We are going to grab a bite to eat and we will meet you back upstairs." She went to walk away, but before she got too far, Rebekah had snatched her wrist, keeping her in place. I growled and went to lunge, but with her free hand, she grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the nearest wall.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." My Isa was brave and had more control than I ever did. She wasn't even vamped out. I smirked, even in my current position, I couldn't help but be proud of who she was.

"You aren't going anywhere. You will stay right here."

"Go to hell. I don't have to listen to you. I had enough of controlling, self righteous vampires to last me for eternity." Isa yanked her wrist out of the Original bitch's hold and moved to stand in front of the Chief. I choked on a laugh, amused at the shocked expression on the Original's face.

"How did you do that?!" Rebekah demanded, squeezing my neck in the process. Isa looked at me and I watched as her eyes hardened. She turned her attention back to Rebekah and narrowed her eyes, in what looked like extreme concentration. I watched in shocked silence as Rebekah's hand was forced from it's position around my neck and she was moved away from me, being slightly held in the air. I sent a questioning glance at Isa and she just shrugged, not taking her eyes off of the Original. I made my way to Isa's side and grabbed her hand. Making contact with her, must have jolted her concentration and Rebekah dropped to the ground suddenly.

As she stood, looking ready to lunge for Isa's throat, a throat cleared causing her still instantly.

"Fucking great," I whispered under my breath. I pulled Isa to my side, my arm holding her securely to my side and positioning us directly in front of Charlie.

"I see you're making friends as usual, dear Sister," came the voice. We looked in the direction it came from and I was not surprised to see Elijah Mikaelson appear from the other end of the hall.

"Ah. Mister Salvatore. How nice to see you again."

"Elijah. I would say the same, but we both know it wouldn't be true."

Isa stifled a snort at that, bringing the eldest living Mikaelson's attention to her. "And who is this beauty?"

"Not someone you need to concern yourself with," Isa responded. That's my Isa; all snark and sass.

When Elijah narrowed his eyes at her, I decided to intervene. "As much fun as this little family reunion looks to be, we have plans. Isa, Chief, let's go."

I breathed a sigh of relief that the Original's didn't stop us, but I knew this wasn't the last we saw of them. Maybe we should move hotels. My musing stopped when I heard the rushed whispers between the brother and sister. So they did recognize Charlie. Making our way through the lobby, I directed us to the front entrance of the hotel. Only when we were outside and sitting inside a cab, did I make to speak. Isa of course beat me to it.

"So that was the one that turned you?" she asked, looking at her father.

Charlie just nodded, seemingly lost in thought.

"What's going on, Dad?" she asked, looking worriedly at her father.

"Nothing. Something. Well, I don't know. I feel like I should go back to the hotel. Like I have this need to go back there," he answered his daughter.

"Shit," I said. looking between Isa and the Chief.

"What is it?" Isa demanded. She scooted closer to her father, grabbing his hand and holding on to it.

"Rebekah is his mate." I answered her, frowning at the realization myself.

"What? I thought our type of vampire aren't destined to be with one particular person. I thought we got to choose who we spend the rest of our eternities with!" I could see the panic in her eyes. She wasn't just worried about her father, she was worried about our own bond. I grab her hands out of Charlies, and pulled her over him and settled her in my lap.

Gently grabbing her face and and holding it, making sure she was looking into my eyes, I answered her questions. "The older the vampire, the stronger they are. Their senses, strength, abilities and any other characteristics that correspond to being our kind, gets stronger. You know this. You've seen what I can do and I'm not even a quarter of Rebekah's or Elijah's age. They are over a thousand years old. So yes, we do find mates the longer we are on this earth, in this form."

"What does that mean for us?"She whispered as she tried to pull away from my hold.

"We are going to spend the rest of our eternities loving each other, driving each other crazy, fucking like rabbits and making love like the word is about to end. You are mine, Isa. I am yours."

"Until someone else comes along," she muttered under her breath.

"You are hearing my words but you aren't taking them for what they are. Isa, you are my mate. Since I feed on human blood, unlike Saint Stefan, my senses are strong enough to know that you are mine and when you get older, you will recognize me as yours."

I watched as the words sunk into that stubborn mind of hers and she finally understood what I was saying. The relief was palpable as she collapsed against my chest, burying her face in my neck.

"So what do we do about my dad?" she mumbled into my neck, her lips caressing my neck with each word.

I sighed. Looking over at Charlie, I watched as he rubbed his chest, his face scrunched up in discomfort. "We need to take him back. If he is feeling this bad, then Rebekah is probably worse off."

"I'm not leaving him with her! You said so yourself that they are dangerous! They are only out for themselves!" she spit out as she sat up.

I rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"Bells, no one said anything about me going or staying with her. But I have to go back. I at least need to find out what all of this means," Charlie said, looking at his daughter.

"Fine. We will go back, but I promise that if she tries anything like she did at the elevators, I'll kill her."

I chuckled. "Isa, baby. You know you can't kill her. Unless you have a white oak stake hidden somewhere on this tight little body, it isn't going to happen."

"Fine. I can at least hold her in place like I was doing earlier. It should piss her off enough."

"Speaking of which, cara, care to explain that little ability?"

She shrugged before thinking about what she did earlier. "I don't know what it is. I just didn't like what he was doing to you, so I concentrated on her, wishing I could pull her off of you. I felt something sort of give in my mind, and the next thing I knew, she was away from you, floating in the air."

"Hmm. Well, after we get home, we will look into it."

She nodded her acceptance before laying against me again. I told the cab driver to drop us back off at our hotel. Once we got out, I threw some money at him and we made our way to our suites. It was almost time to go get hitched and I was praying we could put off the confrontation with Elijah and Rebekah until later. Luck was against us. Of course.

As I opened the door to our room, we were greeted by the site of not only Elijah and Rebekah, but also Isa's pet dog facing off against each other.

"I thought I told you we didn't want to be apart of your family reunion!" I yelled at the same time Isa yelled at Jake, "What the fuck are you doing here Jake!?"

All three turned to us, with Rebekah making her move to get to Charlie. My Isa put a stop to that shit fast.

I smirked as I watched, not only Rebekah hold still, but Jake and Elijah as well. Jake and Rebekah hissed and growled respectively, having their movements stopped, while Elijah just looked at Isa curiously. I narrowed my eyes at him causing him to smirk, but not taking his eyes off of her.

"Now, both Damon and I asked all of you questions!"

My smirk became a full blown smile as I watched Fido flinch back at the anger in Isa's voice. Elijah decided to speak for both himself and his sister.

"We are here because Charlie belongs with Rebekah. He is her mate."

"So what? That means you can break into our room and wait for him to appear?" Isa growled through her clenched teeth. "He isn't a possession to be had! He is a human being and my father. He will make the decision of where he goes and what he does! Not some perpetually spoiled child who acted out against her brother!"

I reached over and held her hand, rubbing my thumb in circles, in hopes to calm her down. It worked, until she turned her attention to the mutt.

"I dont even know why you are here, Jake! I told you back in Forks that I didn't need a babysitter and that I could make my own decisions. I want you to leave. Actually," she said as she glared at each of our _guests_, "I want you all to leave."

"We cannot do that. If we leave, we will be taking Charlie with us."

"No. You. Will. Not." I watched as all three of them were slowly being pushed closer together. I looked down at Isa and noticed she had vamped out. She had finally been pushed to her limit. "You can talk to Charlie tomorrow. Now, I told you all to leave and since you won't do it on your own, let me help you."

She looked around for a second, her eyes landing on Charlie. "Get the door, Dad." Wisely, Charlie did as he was told and moved back into the room just as Isa tightened whatever bubble she had on the Originals and Jake and threw them out of the room. I turned back just in time to catch Isa before she collapsed.

I quickly picked her up and brought her to the couch, laying her down while I kneeled next to her. I looked her over but stopped when she started to giggle.

"What is so funny, cara?" I asked, causing her to laugh even louder at the expression on my face.

"Their faces! I think I am going to like this power of mine." Once she calmed down, she sat up and looked at her father.

"I'm sorry for making decisions for you. If you want to go talk to them, then go ahead. I just hated that they thought you belonged to them. Like you have no choice in the matter."

"Bells, it's alright. We came to Vegas for a reason, not to get caught up in all this mate drama. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"If you're sure?"

"Isabella-" he growled.

"Ok. Ok," she surrendered, "you're right. We did come here for a reason." She looked at me and smiled.

"Let's get married, Damon!"


End file.
